Water Star Shot By Dark Cupid's Arrow Scene
by Sydpeep
Summary: SO while you wait for chapter 2 of Moons And Stars Of The Night enjoy this! I will make the the part 2 to this soon. Its Valentines Day in Paris, love and hate is in the air. Its up to Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wind Storm to fight Dark Cupid, but it may be hard with the help from Water Star. The only thing Water Star doesn't know love can win, but will Wind Storms love be enough?
1. Chapter 1

"Finally class is over with"

Isabelle thought to her self, she didn't really like school. The only reason she likes is because she likes seeing her friends and seeing her crush Jackson. But she honestly doesn't know if she likes him, she also likes Wind Storm. Even though Wind Storm is Jackson she doesn't know that though, love was complicated for her. She finally reached home, Isabelle sighed as she flung her self into her bean bag. Her bag went flying, forgetting that Splashy was in it until till she a little "mph" sound.

"Oh sorry Splashy" Isabelle said walking over to open up her bag and picked her up. "Its fine" Splashy said flying across the room. Isabelle had a secret that no one knew about, only herself. She was Water Star, she helped fight Akuma's with Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wind Storm. It was pretty hard for her but she is able to mange it, she also as a secret crush on Jackson and Wind Storm. She honestly does know which one she likes more, the only thing she doesn't know there the same.

Isabelle sighed as she threw her face into her pillow. "Whats wrong, are still upset that you don't know who you love more?" Splashy teased as she flew in a circle around Isabelle's head.

"You honestly don't understand anything about love" Isabelle said sitting up.

"Yes i do" Splashy said crossing her tiny arms. Isabelle stood up and walked up to her wall filled with pictures of her and her friends. "You don't understand how hard is to tell someone that you love them" Isabelle said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Sometimes i honest i don't understand you" Splashy aid rolling her eyes.

"Maybe i should tell him" Isabelle pulling down a image of her as Water Star "I don't know if i will but i think about it" She but the image back on her wall and grabbed her phone. She was about to call one of friends but was interrupted by a loud scream from outside. Isabelle looked out the window, it was a akuma! She could hear him through glass yelling his name and shooting arrows at people.

"I am Dark Cupid, say goodbye to ones you love now you will hate them" He shouted as he fired more arrows and more people.

"Oh no Paris needs us" Isabelle said worried.

"You know what to say Isabelle" Splashy said in her cheerful tone.

"Splashy, dive in!" Isabelle yelled and she transformed into Water Star. She opened the window and jumped out, landing on her feet. Water Star ran looking around for the others. "Where are they?" Water Star thought to her self, they were never late during Akuma attacks. She was interrupted by the sound of arrow which she manged to dodge, Water Star looked up to see that Dark Cupid was right in front of her.

"Kim your better than this!" Water Star shouted out trying the block the arrows with her water rings.

"I'm not Kim anymore, its Dark Cupid!" He yelled as he tried to shoot his arrows at Water star but she got away. She ran as fast as she could, not even looking back to see if she lost him. As she took a deep breath she realized that her friends were standing right in front her, looking at her confused.

"There you guys are, i was looking for" Water Star said as she was trying to catch breath. Ladybug peered over the wall they were hiding behind, no sign of Dark Cupid.

"I'm glad to find you as well, i have to tell you something" Wind Storm said grabbing her hand, pulling her close to him. She gasped seeing that there was a small space between them, blush started to form and the rims of her mask. He was about to speak until interrupted by a scream from Water Star.

"Ladybug, look out!" Water Star said pulling loose from Wind Storms grasp and pushing Ladybug out of the way. Chat Noir and Wind Storm looked at her surprised and Ladybug fell onto the floor. None of them noticed the arrow that hit Water Star.

"Water Star are you ok?" Ladybug said in shock, she got onto her hands and knees but gave no eye contact.

"I'm really surprised you asked Ladyrat" Water Star said as her head flung up, exposing her black lips. "Water Star snap out of it" Wind Storm said placing a hand on her cheek. She took grabbed the hand and sunk her nails into his skin.

"You guys are nothing to me, nothing but useless, i hate you" Water Star shouted with hate in her tone. Wind Storm freed himself from her grasp and pushed her away, all of them ran away from Water Star so she wouldn't attack them. She got up and ran off the find them, something caused her to fall and look up.

"Offer to help her out in exchange to getting the miraculous" Hawk Moth said, Dark Cupid reached out to Water Star.

"I can help you get them if you help me get there miraclouses" Dark Cupid said.

"It would be my pleasure" She said with a smirk as she let him help her up.


	2. Part 2

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wind Storm all ran, not even looking back to see if Water Star was following. They stopped after a bi to catch their breathes.

"How are we supposed to stop her?!" Wind Storm said breathing heavy. "I don't know" Ladybug shrugged, and Chat tilted his head confused. Before anyone could speak they were interrupted by Water Star leaping right in front of them, circling around them.

"Well well, the group the all together" Water Star said a sweet but sarcastic tone.

"Were not going to fight you Water Star!" Ladybug said, walking out of the crowd. Water Star let out a little sinister laugh.

"Awww the little bug looking out for her friends" Water Star said sarcastically, spinning her Water Rings on her arms. "'I'm just so glad were not friends!" Water Star yelled out, throwing one of her Water Rings at Ladybug. She dodged them, all of them ran off and Water Star followed them.

"I think I know how we can stop her!" Ladybug yelled out excited.

"What is it?" Wind Storm said.

"The same thing happened with me and Chat, he got hit by the arrow and the way to stop him way to stop him was to kiss him" Ladybug paced and Chat and Wind Storm started blushing.

"W-wait you kissed me?!" Chat yelled out and Ladybug rolled her eyes. "We will talk about it later" Ladybug face palmed her head into her hand. Water Star jumped out of no where, throwing one of her Water Rings at Wind Storm. It interfered with Wind Storms bow staff, Water Star gave out a slight hiss.

"What is wrong with you Water Star?!" Wind Storm yelled out

"This is the real me!" Water Star yelled out.

" No it isn't, your way better than this!" Wind Storm said, remember what Ladybug told him to do.

"Your wasting your time, come on and fight!" Water Star growled.

"Well a fight you want is a fight your going to get" Wind Storm said, walking towards Water Star. "Just get over here and we can get this done with, a little kiss won't hurt you" Water Star ran off.

"Stay away from me!" Water Star yelled out.

"I got a plan" Chat yelled out. "Cataclysm!" Chat yelled out, lifting his hand in the air, as black particles flew out of his hand. He placed his hand on the plank that Water Star was running. She fell and Ladybug shoot her Yoyo at Water Star and she was wrapped around a pole. Water Star tried to get out.

"No no no!" Water Star yelled out.

"Well, this isn't how I was expecting to kiss you" Wind Storm said grabbing her head to force her to look at him and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. Water Stars eyes widened before her eyes slowly started to shut as she melted into the kiss. Wind Storm pulled away slowly as he saw Water Star's lips turn back to normal.

"W-what the, how did I get here?" Water Star said confused, finding a way to get herself untied from Ladybugs Yoyo.

"No time to explain we need to we to get Dark Cupid" Ladybug said. After the fight they all ran off expect Wind Storm and Water Star.

"Water Star, I need to tell you something!"

"Wind Storm, the reason I ran out was to help my friend"

"That's not it that-" Wind Storm was interrupted by Water Stars Miraculous starting to beep. "I have to go now, see you later!" Water Star said running off and hiding so she detransform.

"Why didn't you listen to him?" Splashy said confused.

"I couldn't let him see the true me" Isabelle said. "Even if I love him".


End file.
